Not Mine
by In Beautiful Ink
Summary: She did what no other could, an impossible task that'll keep them safe and warm because she is the only one, the one that will bring peace to the Uchiha brother's.
1. Safe and Warm

Not Mine

Safe and Warm

_Sasuke's POV_

The village was quiet, mostly; the few people wondering around spoke quietly and peacefully something that was completely foreign I couldn't fathom the capacity to speak on such terms. They should be angry or even frightened but no they acted as if nothing has changed.

It sickened me.

I was turning into a harpy with the permanent scowl but I didn't care, these people were stupid I hated how they completely ignored my existence and looked at my brother with the appraisal befitting a hero, Naruto not being far behind being next in line for Hokage and such.

I was just the insignificant pawn of a power hungry psychopath brought back from the "darkness" by the all blue sky and yellow sunshine greatness of a knucklehead. I knew I wasn't the most approachable person to start off with but acceptance would have been nice from my own people. Even I have to admit that.

My whole life I grew my body into a tool of destruction and power, my clans death were my only thoughts and my revenge in their name my only friend. How could they understand? When all that hatred was shot back in my face because in the end I was still used as some kind of doll in a sick game, I gained nothing, my life's work turned into nothing more than smoke passing over the water.

Uchiha Itachi.

My only living kin and now the head of my clan, the very clan he single handedly wiped off this planet and yet I still couldn't find it in me to hate _him_. I knew the truth, of course why he had to go as far as to slit our Mother's throat for the safety of our people, sheer love for this village that overwhelmed me truly he was the perfect Shinobi which I envied more than anything.

I accepted that I was always going to be compared to my big brother to try and follow in his footsteps was like asking a pebble to fill a canyon, simply impossible. But this whole time, I was trying to be stronger, better, faster and just like him I lost the ability to recognize who I was anymore even in my own reflection I saw Itachi more than Sasuke. Only one person was able to blow passed an unbreakable wall of my own stubbornness, which see's something I don't and impossibly understands me better than _me._

Uzimaki Naruto.

A smiling, shining knight of Konoha who on countless occasions protected the village full of people who looked at him with repulsion and dishonor. People who constantly shot him down and leaving him on the street alone with just his shadow only to take it with a big fat grin. He honed his life on love and determination, my polar opposite so naturally we became rivals, best friends and brothers. He was the only reason I'm still alive.

It was a promise that I would see through to the day when he finally fulfilled his life long dream after that I honestly didn't know what I was to do. Revive my clan? But that would mean making the effort of courting and wooing a woman, I almost shuddered at the thought. It seemed out of context that the opposite sex still treated me like some piece of meat; I was a pretty, young, rich and seen as hurt beyond repair. Something they were determined to want to fix. I could only dream that there was at least one normal girl out there, one that would see me.

Who was I fooling?

Suddenly brought out of my thoughts when someone very unwise pulled at my sleeve I turned to glower at the person only to feel the outskirts of guilt when I was met with the wide and innocent eyes of Hinata. She did nothing but smile up at me and softly apologized for bothering me, I never understood her and don't think I ever could at least with Sakura I could understand on a certain degree but this one was different. Never failing to keep me guessing she always did what I never expected, smiling when one should cry, standing tall when one should break a subtle strength that many didn't see, namely her clan.

"Itachi and Lady Tsunande are waiting at the academy grounds for you, Sasuke." I grunted my answer and watched her nod and turn away, again a small shock ran through me, most females would have stayed longer, prolonging their time annoyingly with flattering words and subtle mentions of marriage, yeah right, subtle as a gun.

Hinata turned suddenly to face me once again.

"I forgot to ask, what would you like for supper?" It was nice to speak to a woman that didn't yell, so soft spoken my earlier irritation slightly ebbed.

"Whatever you like." Didn't really matter to me she was a great cook, which was another item of things that surprised me about her. She only giggled and walked away I watched curiously, I admit it Hinata can be charming.

A few months ago "lord" Hiashi scrounged up an old scroll binding the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, our late father must have signed it long before I was even born. It was to bring the two family heirs together in the sanctity of marriage and thus Hinata was thrown out or I mean sent away to live in our lonely Uchiha estates as a future Uchiha.

My brother's bride to be.

In the beginning I didn't exactly pull out the welcome wagon for her, constantly shooting her down believing to my very core that she was out for our name and our money only, stealing the very time with my brother that was so precious I couldn't take it. I hated her and she took it with that sad smile because she understood and accepted me wholly.

I guess you could say she eventually grew on me.

I groaned when I realized what was so important about today, orientation for the brats, somehow my dearest brother talked me into becoming an instructor.

Crap.

Did my best to "hurry" it was good to keep them waiting, I could already see the hints of disapproval in Itachi's eyes and the grated hung-over annoyance in Tsunande's I almost smiled but all thoughts of smiling were wiped when I felt a heavy presence of hormones.

"SASUKE!" The usual group of girls hurtled their way toward me in an almost scary stampede, almost.

Sighing I jumped to the roof tops and raced toward the academy so much for being late.

* * *

><p><em>Itachi's POV<em>

Looking over to our lord Hokage another wisp of emptiness washed through me, I shouldn't be alive, that day I was suppose to be done through in the hands of my brother, I worked so hard to get there.

How did it end up like this?

All these thoughts were my main cause of head ache, a moment doesn't pass where I stop and look, I'm here in Konoha, the village I sacrificed everything for, my humanity long forgotten with my short lived childhood, my mothers' laugh and my fathers' voice still seemed fresh under the surface.

I had to turn away and look toward the group of young impatient ninja to be, I counted twenty one students, I vaguely wondered which ones were to see their twenty first birthday's.

Watching with some amusement when I saw a girl playing target practice with a blonde boy, the boy being the target, Tsunande tapped her foot impatiently her golden eyes pierced in a glare ah my foolish brother always having to cause trouble.

I smiled wryly, nothings changed.

"So how's Hinata holding the fort?" I could hear the underlining of true concern for the girl.

"She has adapted quite well, I no longer have to worry about a messy house or an empty stomach and I'm glad to see she holds her own with my brothers temper."

Tsunande laughed heartedly and couldn't hide some of the shock that crossed her features.

"That makes me very happy; I was worried she seems to be very sensitive." She looked at me with an almost motherly scold. "You better take good care of her." I couldn't help but smirk.

"Surly you have nothing to worry about, Lord Hokage." I ignored the twinkle in her eye.

Turning to the setting sun I mused over Hinata, this proposal didn't seem all that pleasing at first, I only met the girl one or two times during our family meetings even then I known her through a glance a very young little girl attached to her mother, other than that she was a complete stranger. I thought of how she felt, she mustn't have liked it either being forced to marry and all. The meeting with her father and the clan elders was unpleasant and grated on my nerves how "traditional" they could be.

The two daughters were nothing more than breeders to keep the family pure and here they were granted the golden opportunity with the infamous Uchiha tied into the name of Hyuuga for the very first time surly this will go down in history. Inwardly I winced the attention was tremendous and I could only guess Hinata suffered just as much as I did if not more.

Having a wife was the least of my worries; in fact I was convinced I would never marry being that the only women I dealt with were loud, confidant almost to a fault and a strong sense of mind that could only belong to a Shinobi. I have nothing against their strength but it is not something I could tolerate for a life time.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The day we were suppose to meet to sign the agreement papers my mind was set that I would turn down his offer, I had no need for a wife and surly I wouldn't put the young heiress through a forced marriage. It would all work out.

Before I could enter the Hyuuga gates I was stopped by a girl dressed in a traditional pink kimono a white obi decorated her small waist, her hair tied loosely in a braid hanging on her shoulder almost reaching her stomach and ever present clear violet eyes stared up at me warmly.

She was beautiful.

Though it wasn't the first thing that made me stop in my tracks a warm chakra surrounded her, calmer than anything I have ever felt, feeling as though I was seeing the sun for the first time I was stunned. But not before I forgot my manners in front of a lady.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I'm here to see the head of your clan." I bowed deeply and wondered who this mysterious girl was. She smiled as if knowing something I didn't.

"Hello, Lord Uchiha, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." I was momentarily speechless, the picture I had of her and the beautiful being standing before me didn't quite fit, I couldn't make the connection. She giggled softly the knowing smile and the gentle affection in her eyes reminded me of my mother for a split second.

"My apologies, Lady Hyuuga, I was not aware." She shook her head and delicately raised her hand to beckon me inside all I could do was follow.

Silently walking ahead of me the heiress carried herself with a subtle confidence, it could almost be over looked as meek but the set in her shoulders and her head held high made me rethink that assumption she turned slightly to speak I stepped along side so we could converse comfortably.

"Konoha hasn't changed much since you have been gone." On the contrary, I happened to think that the village changed too much. She must have sensed my answer because her next reply shocked me.

"Of course I could understand your feelings toward the village changed so much that we probably look much different." I almost stopped, I never thought of it that way and the truth within her simple sentence was alarming how could this perfect stranger see through me like that? It was baffling how her eyes saw straight through my mask, it un-nerved me. I almost felt uncomfortable when her unwavering gaze caught my every move.

Not once in my entire long life did anyone understand me on the level she did within minutes.

"It seems you understand more than I do." I had to look away, she simply hummed and placed her hand on my arm to stop me, I had no choice but to look back.

"I'm glad your back home, it has made many people happy, including myself." Gently she squeezed my arm. "You know I have always admired you, not that admiration is anything new to you but, none the less, I'm thankful for all the lives you have saved in your sacrifice to come back here."

Its true the Uchiha's return to Konoha stopped an impeding Shinobi war, I made an oath to protect this village and if it meant to give up what I most wanted than so be it. But how did she know?

"I'm sorry; I must sound silly to you." She laughed at her self and turned to keep walking but I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Not at all, Lady Hyuuga, your appreciation brings me joy." Her slow smile took my breath away, her natural affectionate nature shone through her eyes a great peace overcame me letting myself absorb the warmth she emitted.

"Now we don't want to keep my father waiting." There it was again, that smile, what was this girl up to?

* * *

><p>The clan elders were just a bunch of senile old traditional bats that didn't know any better than their overestimated and glorified ways. Hinata was nothing to them her young sister sat rigid clear intent of anger and loss of innocence in her gaze, this one was raised to be a true Hyuuga the similarities and differences between the siblings was startling.<p>

Hinata placed her hand on her sister's and like some unknown diminishment it seemed to sooth the girl immediately like her touch was a remedy to pain deeper than flesh. I could only imagine being held in her presence alone could calm a mind of great grief. Suddenly I felt envious of the young Hyuuga and it terrified me, I was being foolish to the point of ridiculousness. I was the master of control for crying out loud!

My small inward outburst made me snap to attention toward the head of the clan ah yes the many scrolls and policies that did nothing but show their wealth flaunting in a way to enslave their own kin. Main branch was just a fancy word; Hinata was still just as trapped with or without the seal.

"We are all pleased to welcome with open arms Uchiha Itachi in our household, we are incredibly honored that you joined us on this very momentous day."

I simply bowed in greeting, the elders whispers were a low hiss of excitement.

"Today we are to unite the Uchiha and the Hyuuga for the very first time in almost a hundred years." Sifting through to find the original agreement he cleared his throat.

"Do we have any objections?" Suddenly I was faced with ten different pairs of cold contempt and suddenly all my resolve was out the window, the idea of Hinata by my side seemed more appealing by the second. Without thinking I simply shook my head.

"No sir, I fully accept." Everybody let out a breath including myself.

I felt an inexplicable joy when I saw the light in Hinata's violet gaze, she was happy with the decision also but something dark replaced her reprieve.

"Hinata was useless and broke many Hyuuga regulations by taking the teachings of a medic nin she is not suited or fit to be head of our clan." The pride in this and the overruling of his daughter seemed false, he didn't seem to approve of the accusations any more than I did.

"Hanabi will take her place as heiress and in turn Lord Uchiha will take Hinata as his bride. We will expect to see many great things from your future offspring." The head elder spoke through a paper thin voice a scratchy noise that was meant to annoy. The new to be heiress straightened and took hold of Hinata's hand a cynical gleam that showed her years of being in a highly prestige clan.

I could only imagine the strength it took Hinata for her not to lose that innocence a pure nature that couldn't be described as anything less than beautiful.

More regulations were covered the date of the wedding was to be in six months enough time for Hinata to get settled in her new home and enough time for us to be "acquainted" properly.

All at once the elders stood and looked down at me a form of closure as they bowed to their ex-heiress in turn Hinata bowed deeply and almost sadly, her younger sister on the other hand stood tall and mockery wiped across her features, a clear sign of disrespect for her elders.

I could have smiled these old bats had it in for them.

A servant timidly walked in and bowed before Hinata a slight frown crossed her features, an almost distaste expression.

"Hinata-sama, your belongings you have requested is being delivered to the Uchiha estates as we speak." Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Ko', I'm no longer the heiress." The room seemed to go in a hush she smiled sadly, surprising everyone the servant placed his hand over top hers.

"The kitchen staff is going to miss you terribly." The man lowered his head, "as am I, Hinata-sama." He whispered the last sentence and for the first time in a long time I felt guilty when I saw her tears.

"I' am not going to be far, I'll visit as often as I can, I promise." She lifted his face to look at her sealing her promise with a smile. The man simply nodded and swiftly walked out of the room.

How could I forget that I was taking her away from her home?

The elders simply left without another word, her father cupped her cheek delicately and I could have sworn he apologized but I was to far to hear, leaving the room with a sad resolve and her sister was a far cry from what I saw a moment ago, she sobbed and ran into Hinata's awaiting arms.

"What am I going to do without you, Hinata?"

"Don't be silly, Hanabi, I'm always going to be here, just down the street and you'll find me." She giggled softly, "and you still have Neji nii-san." Hanabi scoffed.

"But he's so _serious_ and a jerk when we play games."

"I heard that." We all turned to the open door way there stood the infamous Neji Hyuuga a prodigy all his own standing proud and strong, I do say that I hold a great deal of respect for him and it amused me to no end the grudge my brother held for him.

I was shocked, to say the least, when I saw him wrap his arms around both the girls with such warmth and affection. This was not the man I saw on the battlefield. Hanabi snuggled between them a childish smile replaced her cynical grimace I don't think I have ever felt so out of place.

"We are going to spend one day out of every week together alright?" There was no compromise Hanabi's word was law. Neji's answering chuckle was enough for her Hanabi closed her eyes and just reveled in the warmth; they hid her from the world for just a moment and kept her safe. I could see it on Hanabi's face Hinata's absence was going to take a great deal of a toll on the younger sibling, Neji could sense it to and just held them a little tighter for just a little while longer.

This wasn't a good bye for forever but it was going to be the last time Hinata could call this home.

I couldn't remember the last time I shared an embrace like that; a flicker of something passed by my repressed memory. When I was fourteen I was put on an S-rank mission, it went smoothly until a team mate got captured and we had to follow the criminals all the way on the outskirts of lightning country.

For three longs months my family had no word of my whereabouts not knowing whether I was dead or alive.

When we finally were able to send word and the day I stepped back into the Konoha gate the first thing that I saw was my little brother's smiling face laughing and crying, his small little body came crashing into mine I picked him up easily not caring who saw.

"Itachi!" My mother ran towards us tears streaming down her face and the prettiest smile I ever seen placed on her lips. She came crashing into us the weight made me topple over on to the ground they both laughed and I found myself laughing with them.

"Don't worry, big brother, I'm going to keep you safe from now on." I felt my own tears and for once I didn't care all of us laughing and crying, wrapping my arms around both of them Sasuke snuggled between us and for a moment he was hidden from the world. We were safe and warm even for just a moment. I felt calm after all the chaos; my mother's soothing voice murmured "I miss you's" and "I love you's" while stroking my hair.

I held them a little tighter for just a little while longer.

Suddenly taken out of my thoughts when they started laughing Hinata and Hanabi were easily picked up by Neji twirling once and again and again the giggles were never ending. I don't belong here. Flashes of my mother's face when I did the same exact thing, picking her up and twirling her in the air tears only for happiness.

I had to get out of this room.

Standing outside in the unfamiliar grounds cleared my head and I found I was only left with a bleak emptiness the morning sun did nothing to warm my cold skin.

"Itachi." The crisp voice snapped through the air. Turning to be faced with my future father-in law.

"Lord Hyuuga." I bowed respectfully, he seemed to appreciate that.

"I know you to be a great man, Uchiha, I know all of the things you have done to protect what is precious to you. And I find that I have a great deal of respect for you." He paused and examined the sky with deep admiration as if the heavens would give him permission.

"But if you so much as hurt my daughter I will personally take a knife to your throat." The promise in his eyes warned me, Hiashi will keep his word I nodded and bowed again when I looked up he was already walking away.

"I' m ready to go home now, Itachi." I looked up at the sky for a moment relishing in the words I have not heard in what felt like a life time. I turned and was greeted by Hinata's calm chakra a lovely smile that ebbed some of the guilt.

I walked toward her and held out my hand she shyly took my offered hand and her skin did what the sun could not do.

"Than I will take you home, Hinata." Her eyes twinkled and she laughed in pure joy I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Together we walked away hand in hand, not caring who saw or gawked, meaningless whispers and angry females it all didn't matter what lay ahead as long as she was safe. I kept my eyes on her not completely convinced that she was real, afraid if I might look away she'll disappear.

She squeezed my fingers reassuringly as if reading my mind a feeling of warmth spread throughout my body and a happiness that I thought I would never feel again weighed my heart down.

Suddenly a feeling of dread crossed my mind I hadn't thought this all the way through, I acted on pure impulse and I hadn't bothered to think what the consequences might be. It all came down to this next question.

What will Sasuke's reaction be?


	2. Smash

Itachi's POV

Smash

There wasn't much I could do in this situation the impending headache already hit my temples with full force not wanting to move yet I might just do what my enraged and foolish little brother just accomplished in our newly refurbished kitchen.

Closing my eyes I tried to ignore the soft scraping of glass on the floor being picked up or the rustle of clothing and the shuffle of feet across the tatami mats. Most of the reason why I didn't want to open my eyes was to see the apologetic and self blame I'm certain was in _her _eyes.

Sure enough the moment I decided I could hold myself together enough reopening my eyes to see the now broken and upside down table splayed across the floor. All of the cutlery and glasses smashed and smeared everywhere. I almost wanted to ignore it for even a moment longer until I saw the petite form standing close to the sink water running through her slim and _bloody _fingers!

More alarmed than I should have been within seconds I was at her side taking her hand delicately relieved to find it was just a glass splinter stuck in her finger tip. As softly as I could I picked the splinter out and put it under the water again she had no reaction just simply watched my face as I worked. Finding bandages I began to slowly wrap it around the injury still unwilling to look straight into her forgiving eyes.

An unknown guilt stopped any apology that I wanted to say, what could I say?

Flashes of my brother smashing the table flipping it to its side, Hinata silently stood and simply accepted his anger I could hear my own voice yelling out for him to stop and suddenly he was right in her face bitterly spitting out words that no one deserved especially Hinata. Foolishly Sasuke gripped her arms tightly and shook her almost violently.

"_Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can come in to this family! You think just because you're fucking family doesn't want you; you can come in here and mess everything up! You're nothing but a whore!" _

Suddenly Sasuke was on the floor with a bloody lip looking up at me with a hurt shock and it stung in more ways than one when I heard the front door slam and the house was in a deathly hush.

This was entirely my fault Hinata didn't deserve…Sasuke didn't deserve…

"Stop blaming yourself for this, itachi."

Her voice was surprisingly stern and I couldn't help but look at her frown, it wasn't right to see such an expression on her face. She gently cupped my cheek and suddenly the room felt warm she smiled prettily I hesitantly covered her hand with mine. Not being able to help myself I nuzzled into her palm. I'll take any comfort she was willing to give, a strong sense of peace overwhelmed me and suddenly I knew from all the months that I was resided back in Konoha and the very place I destroyed my kin, I knew right here I was home.

Everything was going to be alright.

"Now don't just sit there, help me clean up this mess." I was shocked, to say the least, but I couldn't help but smirk when I saw her playful and knowing smile.

* * *

><p>It was weeks before Sasuke showed his face again Hinata constantly fussed over that fact always worried and always concerned for his whereabouts. When he finally came home there were still hints of hostility but he was relatively in a better mood and almost on speaking terms with my fiancé.<p>

Of course when I say 'speaking terms' I mean constant snaps and snide remarks there wasn't a day that went by that Sasuke didn't try to insult her and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't feel like beating the snot out of him.

For months it was like this, rarely a moment where I could sit in peace enjoy my time with my new bride to be I was almost convinced she would get up and leave us. The pain and tears my brother has caused her. I do admire her stubbornness though and all the mornings, fights and uneaten meals all the rejection Sasuke threw at her she still tried, so hard to make us happy.

Gradually I could see the affects of her purity rubbing off on my pigheaded brother, little things that most would miss, like cleaning up after himself, taking off his shoes instead of leaving them on in the house, sitting and silently watching her cook instead of trying to be as offensive as he could and once on a very good day he actually took a bite of her food. I won't forget the joy in Hinata's eyes.

_It has been three long months but I am starting to think we were getting the hang of this, being a family and all._

Quietly I sipped the savory tea Hinata had made just a moment ago sitting down at the dining table I simply enjoyed her soft hum as she prepared lunch. Her pink apron already marked with a few ingredients I could have smiled when she glared at the impending stains.

"There wasn't much I could work with but I did my best with what I've got. You boys eat so much!" It almost sounded like a complaint until I looked up and saw the proud gleam in her eyes. I honestly don't know how I lived without this woman before, I' am a very spoiled man.

My stomach chose the right moment to growl.

"It smells delicious." I tried to cover up my embarrassment but nothing goes unnoticed with Hinata, at least she tried to stop her giggle, tried and failed.

Miserably.

Her bell like laugh echoed through the house and I almost felt like laughing with her the pure joy in her smile hit me right in the gut like a bullet, I don't think I will be ever accustomed to her beauty. She happily wiped away tears and turned back to her cooking serving up some rice with a sweet smelling sauce and diced chicken. Taking the first bite I almost closed my eyes.

Moments like this I thank myself for signing that contract.

The day was so beautiful we left the kitchen door open to let the sunlight in Hinata quietly made two more food settings. One for her and one for Sasuke, she untied her apron and I was suddenly very appreciative of the Yamanaka and Harunou for taking Hinata shopping earlier this week. A new white laced sundress decorated her petite body accentuating her every curve my mouth watered and suddenly the food didn't seem as tasty as my Hinata. I wryly thanked kami that she was going to be crawling into bed with me tonight.

I mentally shook my head I wasn't usually so unbecoming but lately it is becoming harder and harder to keep my cool around her. Whether I mean that figuratively I wasn't sure.

Both turning to see Sasuke come grumbling into the kitchen, not before he took of his shoes off I must note he glared heatedly at Hinata when she greeted him which wasn't so out of the ordinary so I just resumed eating. I heard Hinata gasp I turned to look at Sasuke's bloody arm.

"What happened?" He ignored me and went to the kitchen sink cleaning what he could off. I would imagine it was another bad argument with his bumbling teammates. I could admire Naruto for trying so hard for my little brother being the only person to get threw to him but he also had to understand how truly sensitive Sasuke can be.

Even as a child Sasuke was soft hearted.

The memory of trying to preserve that innocence still hurt especially when I see him suffer every day because of my own bloodied hands and whomever else in his life that had used him for their own sick benefit. For a moment Naruto was Sasuke's lifeline a dream that he could live a normal life free of vengeance and tragedy and in a way Naruto broke that promise. Now that he has me back in his life, I can sense his relief that little spark of joy in his eyes when we sparred in our old spot, he was utterly convinced it was just going to be me and him.

I hadn't thought how truly hurt Sasuke would be from Hinata's arrival until I saw his betrayed expression when I knocked him to the floor. His abused feelings are starting to bubble over from all these years of holding them in.

It seems as though my brother has snapped.

He silently stood at the sink heavily leaning on his arms and breathed in and out slowly this last fight did quite the number on him he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was in pain. I hadn't even noticed that Hinata got up to leave when she came walking in with a medical kit she quietly put her hand on his shoulder.

Snapping his head to look at her a violent glare replaced any pain and he started to shout.

"Why do you keep trying to help me?" He smashed a plate off the ground, the sound only a small relief to the boy. "It's not worth it!" He grimaced when his bare foot scraped against the shards, blood staining the floor. I stood up to try and stop him everything was going on to fast.

"Don't you get it? I can't be saved, Naruto!" He suddenly sagged to the ground but not before Hinata tried to catch him her bare knees scraped against the broken ceramics. I was too shocked to move never before has he looked more fragile, only a broken child seeking comfort. Hinata tightly held on to him trying to hold him together and for a moment Sasuke let it happen burying himself in her arms desperately holding onto her warmth.

I could hear him murmur Naruto's name a few more times before shoving away from her trying to get up and get away, he was trying to run away again this would do nothing to help him.

"Sasuke, stop it!" He froze in his tracks half way to the door she was using a very dangerous tone. "Now sit down." I almost flinched at the sheer ferocity it was a quiet authority that no one in the right mind would think of going against. It was a tone that our mother used.

Both Sasuke and I sat down.

We both watched in amazement as she quickly swept up the mess scrubbing until all traces of blood gone and turned crisply to face Sasuke picking up the medical kit she started to clean his arm her face softened at the depth of the injury.

"What happened?" The gentleness was startling for both of us.

"N-naruto stabbed me with a kunai." She frowned angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the same, because I keep hurting Sakura's feelings because I' am not Sasuke." We both could hear the hurt confusion accusations that he couldn't understand this was too much for Sasuke.

"Hinata…" He looked at her with wide and painfully innocent eyes.

"I' am…I' am sorry." She smiled sadly and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes a raw look of pain covered his features. He blushed boyishly when she leaned down to clean his injured foot bandaging it up she sat up and sighed heavily.

"There, all finished."The room became a little brighter when she smiled.

"Your perfect, Sasuke." I watched as his eyes widened and hesitantly took her fingers almost shyly smiled back.

"Now go get changed cause you're going to come grocery shopping today." Silently he obeyed and walked out of the room.

I got up to stand behind her placing my hand supportively on her shoulder; she turned and tiredly leaned into my chest it is a curious thing a feeling of being wanted I protectively wrapped my arms around her. No one is ever going to hurt my family again.

"I need you, Itachi."

I slightly leaned away looking at her, maybe I heard her wrong. She looked up at me confidently and leaned up slowly shyly on her tip toes she waited. I savored the affection the tenderness and calmly I met her on our first kiss.

"And I need you, Hinata." She smiled which caused tears to roll down her cheeks, I wiped them away with my thumbs somehow this beautiful creature needs me and I won't let her down. She looked up at me in wonder a dark blush covered her cheeks I was smiling like a fool and I didn't care because…

I' am a very lucky man.


End file.
